1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an improved drier for the continuous drying and conditioning treatment of hides or fabrics.
2. General State of the Art
It is a known fact that the drying and conditioning treatment of hides or fabrics, is carried out by means of driers, essentially consisting of a drying chamber into which the products are inserted and which is provided with a system for heating and dehumidifying.
In particular, a continuous drier for hides being the object of the international registered No. 93/00654 in the name of same inventor is known, wherein the hides are inserted into a drying chamber through a loading unit, said drying chamber presenting a plurality of drying belts, overlying another and receiving in succession the hides coming from the loading unit.
At the end of the run of the drying belts, an unloading belt conveys the dried hides to the exterior.
Said system is provided with a high-frequency unit for monitoring the humidity, and therefore for conditioning the expelled hide, and with a heating and dehumidifying system consisting of a heat pump in the drying chamber.
One inconvenience that said drier presents is that the use of a heat pump for obtaining the heating and the dehumidification of the drying chamber, and therefore of the hides, is very costly.
In fact, since the hides loaded into the drier contain humidity amounting to about 50% in weight, it is clear that it becomes very costly to eliminate such a great quantity of water by using a heat pump for the drying and dehumidifying process, considering that its optimum performance is achieved around 35.degree.-37.degree. C. and, therefore, requires rather long drying times.